gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Calamity War (Another Poetic Spartan)
|status=Concluded |partof= |includes= |storyline= |combatant1=*Earth Sphere * *The Seventy Two |combatant2=Outer Sphere |combatant3=Beast Armors |combatant4= |commander1=Agnika Kaieru |commander2=Mathias Silverberg |commander3=*Chahadesh (Leading Command Unit) *Metatron Circle (Secondary Command) |commander4= |units1= |units2= |units3= |units4= |strength1= |strength2= |strength3= |strength4= |casualties1=Severe; entire army nearly destroyed. 46 out of 72 Gundam Frames were destroyed. Millions of civilian casualties. |casualties2=Nearly total; entire army was destroyed or fled. Millions of civilian casualties. |casualties3=Severe; destruction of Chahadesh and remaining Mobile Armors deactivated. |casualties4= |date= |universe=Post Disaster |previous= |next= }} The Calamity War, originally referred to as the Dark War, was a devastating civil war fought between the Earth Sphere and the Outer Sphere sometime before the establishment of the Post Disaster calendar. Fighting over differences in regards to over reliance on mechanization and for control over the strictly regulated Ahab Reactor technology, the war lasted for several decades until a stalemate was reached between the two superpowers. Both the Earth Sphere and Outer Sphere eventually turn to using technologically advanced Mobile Armors in order to break the gridlock. Unfortunately, an error in their orders caused the Mobile Armors to target all of Humanity instead of the opposing side. Taking control of various factories in the Outer Sphere, the Mobile Armours began to multiply at an alarming rate. Using their vast numbers, the Mobile Armors waged a campaign of destruction against the two superpowers, overwhelming each side to a point of near submission. The development of the Mobile Suit to counter the Mobile Armours was not enough to turn the tide of battle; the Mobile Armours' ability to self-evolve to become better, stronger, and replicate shrugged off everything they threw at them. All hope of victory seemed loss until a man named Agnika Kaieru appeared. Proving himself to be an exceptionally talented mobile suit pilot, Agnika formed an Earth Sphere-sponsored organization called Gjallarhorn to serve as the premiere force to combat the Mobile Armours. Together with Gjallarhorn, the Earth Sphere developed a new frame called the Gundam Frame and the Alaya-Vijnana System, a techno-organic system interface that drastically maximized the capabilities of a mobile suit by improving environmental data processing and spatial awareness of the pilot through a direct link between man and machine. With these two new developments within their arsenal, Agnika and his personal cadre of soldiers, The Seventy Two, changed the tide of the Calamity War to their favor, culminating with the defeat of the Mobile Armours over Jupiter. It was widely regarded as the largest and bloodiest conflict in Human history, having resulted in the destruction of numerous space colonies and settlements as well as the deaths of about a quarter of the overall Human population. Origins of the War History Mars Theatre Luna Theatre Earth Theatre Consequences and Legacy Following the defeat of Chahadesh in the Kalq Facility over Jupiter's moon, Io, Agnika Kaieru and the surviving members of The Seventy Two assumed total control over , ousting the influence of their Earth Sphere sponsors. They rallied the survivors and later absorbed the remnants of the Earth Sphere Army and Outer Sphere auxiliaries into their ranks as they made the return journey to Earth, all the while ensuring to salvage every Ahab Reactor they can scrounge up from the debris fields leftover from the previous battles. After their return, the Earth Sphere and Outer Sphere remnants signed an armistice ending the original war in the Earth Sphere's favor. Upon their return to Earth, Agnika came to the conclusion that the Earth Sphere was too fractured to continue to operate as a single entity. Using the vast influence of Gjallarhorn, Agnika convinced the leadership of the Earth Sphere to dismantle their military and divide the territories into four economic blocs (African Union, the Oceanian Federation, SAU and Arbrau) in order to facilitate reconstruction. Afterwards, Gjallarhorn took control of the facility responsible for the creation of the Alaya Vijnana System and the Gundam Frames, claiming it as their official headquarters by renaming it Vingolf. With the support of the citizenry behind them, Gjallarhorn issued the Vingolf Proclamation, officially ending the Calamity War and establishing the Post Disaster calendar as a sign of renewal. Under the pretense of maintaining the security of Earth Sphere, Gjallarhorn remained an independent organization to serve as neutral peacekeepers and to maintain order within Human space. The aftermath of the Calamity War would greatly influence Humanity as a whole, specifically the mindset of Gjallarhorn and their future practices. Seeing as how an over reliance on mechanization, unmanned warfare, and artificial intelligence were the root cause of the Calamity War, Gjallarhorn placed severe restrictions on such practices, even outright banning them if it was considered too dangerous. Although the Alaya-Vijnana System and Dainsleif were crucial in the victories against the Mobile Armours, Gjallarhorn banned their use, claiming it to be too dangerous if fallen into the wrong hands. However, Gjallarhorn kept an arsenal of Dainsleif in their weapon stores in the event that a Mobile Armour reactivates and would keep researching Alaya-Vijnana System in secret since the performance increase was too great to ignore. Despite their efforts to censor information regarding the Alaya-Vijnana System by propagating a taboo on mechanical implants, an incomplete version managed to leak onto the Black Market. In addition, Gjallarhorn locked away any information regarding Mobile Armours and the Gundam Frame from the public eye, causing these machines to fade into obscurity and legend. Unfortunately, such contraindication of technology After the Outer Sphere signed an armistice with the Earth Sphere following the conclusion of the Calamity War, Gjallarhorn assumed control of several manufacturing facilities, namely the Ahab Reactor production sites. Using these facilities as a garrison outpost, Gjallarhorn would eventually establish a Jupiter Branch to oversee the Outer Sphere. However, the Outer Sphere was unable to recover from the extensive damage it received during the Calamity War. The massive loss of manpower, weaponry, and technology it sustained consequently caused the Outer Sphere to collapse into itself, splintering into several factions that either wanted to submit to Gjallarhorn as a protectorate, reform into another nation, or resume hostilities. Gjallarhorn was eventually forced to intervene with the power vacuum, causing the remaining Outer Sphere holdouts to flee to the edge of Human-controlled space, the Saturn colonies, where it was outside the communication range of the Ariadne Network. Gallery File:CW.jpg|Mars Front Notes Trivia *The Earth Sphere and Outer Sphere originally used Mobile Workers to wage war against each other during the Calamity War. The development and rise of the Mobile Armors consequently led to the creation of Mobile Suits, which were designed to fight against them. Behind the Scenes